The Heart That Breaks You
by onetreehillrocks
Summary: naley and brucas Where'd you go, i miss you so,seems likes its been forever that you've been gone, please come back home. when anything and everything goes wrong can the people left behind still find it in their heart to forgive their loved ones.
1. The Life We Once Had

**The Heart That Breaks You**

**Bear with me, this is my first story. please review**

**Chapter 1: The Life We Once Had**

"Hey Hales, you almost done in there?" 18 year old Nathan Scott asked his wife, Haley James Scott. "Yes Nathan, have a little patience." "Well today I don't have any, so I'll just have to come in with you."

Nathan ran into the bathroom, stripped down, and jumped in the shower. "Nathan what are you doing?" A couple minutes later all that was heard was the faint sounds of laughter.

Later that morning Brooke Davis said to her boyfriend Lucas Scott "Haley and Nathan sure are happy, I don't think anything could break them apart" Lucas agreed. Brooke would soon find out she was very wrong.

In the English room, there was the usual before school chatter. Coach Whitey Duram walked in the classroom. "Quiet down, the announcements are about to start." "But Whitey there's never anything interesting or semi important on the announcements." Brooke shouted over the roar of the talking and laughter. "I said shut your mouths and listen to the announcements." Whitey bellowed. "Now Brooke there's something today that you probably want to listen to." Hmmm I wonder what Whitey's talking about Brooke thought.

The teenagers had stopped talking, and the static noise filled the room. Then the principal's voice came on. "Good morning students, today for lunch we will be having…" By then Brooke had stopped listening. I really don't care she thought. "And today we have a very special guest coming to our school. Chris Keller is a very talented musician, and he will come and perform for our school." "Well now I'm glad I decided to not skip school today, this could get interesting."

On the other side of the room sat Haley and Nathan. "Nathan, this will be so great!" Haley exclaimed. She also was a very talented singer/songwriter. Haley always enjoyed listening to other musicians. "If this Chris guy is really as talented and what not as the principal says this could be your chance, Hales, to get into the music business." "Oh Nathan you know I hate performing in front of people, and that's a key concept in the business. I don't think I could do it." "Hales I know and believe that you can do anything." "You have way too much confidence in me" Haley giggled.

Later that day, everyone was waiting impatiently for Chris to come. Finally he came on to the stage. Well, well, well. He's really cute in the sense of scruffy songwriter type. Brooke thought to herself. Chris had spiky brownish hair, not as muscular as say Nathan but he didn't look like he would be weak. He was carrying an acoustic guitar. "Tree Hill I can tell that you're not ready for Chris Keller, but I'll perform I guess. "Oh great he is really cocky and full of himself."Brookewhispered to her best friend Peyton Sawyer.

Just then Chris saw Haley in the crowd, winked at her and started playing. "Oh god this could never be a good thing." Haley thought.


	2. The Shocking Confession

**Ok, I don't know what you thought of the last chapter but PLEASE review, I have to know if I should continue this story of not. So yeah tell me.**

**Chapter 2: Until Chris Keller Came To Town**

Wow was all Haley could think after hearing Chris. His songs and voice and everything about his music were beyond belief. But he did seem like a spineless weasel.

"Hey Brooke, what did you think of Chris?" Haley asked her friend.

"Well, he was a really great musically, but from what I saw of him, he seemed like an arrogant jerk."

"Yeah, exactly what I was thinking."

That night Brooke was driving over to Lucas's house. The hood was down in her convertible and feel good music, as she liked to call it, was blaring from the radio. The wind was blowing in her hair, but not a cold breeze. The sun was setting and the sky was a mixture of orange, red, yellow, and a deep blue in the distance.

"This night could not be more perfect." Brooke said to no one in particular.

But then she passed Chris in his car and he unfortunately saw her.

"Hey baby, I could tell you liked me today, come back to my place and I can show you even more of Chris Keller."

"You know, about that, absolutely not. One, I have a boyfriend. Two, even if I didn't have one I would NEVER consider it. Just the thought…ugh."

"You didn't deserve me in the first place." Chris retorted.

Brooke sighed, she hated guys like him.

A couple of minutes later she pulled up in front of Lucas's house.

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas said as Brooke walked in.

Lucas came by her and gave her a soft kiss. Brooke still shuddered, such a tender kiss, yet so much passion.

But what usually stopped at that soft kiss didn't tonight. The kiss got deeper and deeper. Brooke dropped onto the bed and Lucas's arms engulfed her.

I could stay in his arms forever, Brooke thought to herself.

Soon all of their clothes were scattered about the room.

All of a sudden Lucas's mom, Karen, walked in.

"What do you think your doing," she shrieked.

"Uhhh, I better get going, bye Lucas" And with that Brooke bolted from the house.

"Lucas you better is telling me you were using protection."

"Relax mom, Brooke's on the pill."

"That's not enough, pills don't always work you should know that, were you using a condom too?"

"No, I always thought the pill was enough so I didn't bother. I mean why wouldn't it work?"

"Lucas you don't know this but when I was young and with Dan (she shuddered at the memories) we thought that the pill would be enough, but it wasn't. Soon after I found out I was pregnant. With you."

"You didn't bother to tell me this after how many years. I mean basically I was just a mistake, someone you weren't actually trying to have." Lucas yelled.

"Lucas I don't mean it like that."

"Yeah I'm sure mom, you are so wrong you never wanted to have me you just pretty much spelled it out."

Don't you dare tell me I'm wrong in my own house, or for that matter anywhere. I'm your mother and I will tell you whatever the hell I want, without you telling me I'm wrong.

"You will be wrong, mom, nothing is going to happen with Brooke and me."

But in the back of his mind, Lucas was wondering if he was actually right. I mean he was living proof that the pill backfired.


	3. Knowing From The Past

**A/N: I know not much has happened so far but its only the third chapter now, but don't worry. So I'll say this again please review, I want to know if u like this or not. I'll also have a lot of both couples. Promise!**

"Ok, talk about psycho mom." Brooke said to Peydon on her cell phone while driving home.

"I mean it's not like she didn't know that we were sleeping together, you would have to be pretty dense not to." Brooke practically yelled into her cell.

"Well maybe there's something going on that you don't know about that triggered Karen. Because your right she had to know that you two were." Peydon tried to give her best advice.

"Or maybe she did she just was weirded out when she actually saw."

"Yeah it could be anything so I would talk to Lucas tomorrow."

"Your right, always the voice of sense in my life…what the hell was that!" Brooke screamed. She came to a screeching halt in the road.

"WHAT!" Peydon yelled in return. What could have happened she thought.

"Something just ran in front of me…oh my god what do you think it is."

"Well go out there in check?"

"Are you crazy Peydon, there could be some ax-murderer out there just waiting for me."

"Ummmm I see what it is now, it's just a raccoon." Brooke felt SO stupid. She freaked over some stupid raccoon."

"Oh that's some murderer Brooke." Peydon was now rolling on the floor in a heap of giggles.

"It's not funny." But Brooke couldn't help it, she burst out laughing too.

The next morning Brooke went running toward Lucas.

"Lucas, Lucas" She called

"Hi Brooke." He gave her another one of those tender kisses.

"Yeah hi. Ok what in the world was with your mom last night? I mean I've never seen her like that before."

"Well let's just say she had a reason to be so mad. Come on I'll tell you on the way to class." Lucas then took her hand and led her to the lockers.

"So you're saying that part of the reason you were born was because Dan didn't use a condom, so she thinks the same thing is going to happen to us since we didn't use one either." Brooke asked after she heard the whole story.

"Yeah exactly." Lucas replied

"But what are the chances of that I mean come on the pill works almost everytime, its like 1 in a 10 chance that it won't."

"Yeah but she still was worried. So just to be safe I think in a couple weeks you should take a pregnancy test just in case or every so often, whatever, just be checking."

"Your right Lucas, what would I do without you?" Brooke giggled. The final warning bell rang and they both headed to class.

"Hey Hales, come here." Nathan was standing in front of a wall covered with multi-colored paper.

"I know this is just a talent show but this could be perfect for you to start performing. You're amazing and you shouldn't let some stage fright get the best of you."

"I don't know, Nathan, I mean I don't want to embarrass myself in front of everybody."

"Hales I know you can do it, you won't mess up or embarrass yourself."

"Fine, what do I do to sign up?" Your never know Haley thought I mean I've never tried performing, maybe I'll like it.

"Just sign your name."

"Ohhh Nathan you know what could be a good idea, doing a duet with Chris. Now I know he's a jerk but he's really good musically so that could help me."

"Sure that would be a good idea." But in his mind Nathan wasn't so sure. Who knows what this Chris could do. He'd been around these kind of guys, in fact he was one of them before he met Haley. He knew that these type of guys would stop at nothing, knocking down whoever was in there way. He'd also lived with Dan long enough to know this.


	4. Asking The Weasel

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I didn't have any inspiration, but I think I finally have something. And I will keep saying this PLEASE REVIEW**

Haley clenched onto her designer handbag (how Brooke could afford to give that bag to her for Christmas was beyond her but whatever). She all too quickly got to "All-Time Classics Music Store" where Chris worked.

Ok I shouldn't be nervous I mean its Chris he can't do anything to me besides humiliate me by saying oh I'm too good to work with you in some stupid talent show.

"Oh god," Haley said to know one in particular.

"Don't look at me like that, god you don't even known what's going on." Then the 7 year old started crying and running away looking as frightened as heck.

"Uh sorry," She yelled back. Jeez, what has gotten into me?

"Why Haley Scott, I guess you couldn't resist Chris Keller now could you."

"Oh shut up Chris." Already he has to act like a little prick, Haley thought.

"I just, uh w-w-wanted to uh see if you would uh."

"Oh just get on with it already."

"Sorry, ok I was wondering if you would perform with me in my school's talent show." Haley held her breath waiting for the worst.

"Me performing in some measly talent show with you, not even knowing if you have any musical talent at all."

"Would you just give me a fricking answer instead of all that other crap?" Now Haley's temper was starting to rise. He had NO right to talk to her like that.

"Well Hales-

"Don't you dare call me that…that name is reserved for Nathan and for him only."

"Fine HALEY (sure to get the point across) I would have to hear you sing something then, and only then would I consider it."

Oh god, I can do this, if I'm performing in a talent show I have to at least be able to do this. Haley tried to reassure herself but it wasn't really working. Finally she started.

"I never promised you a ray of light, I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday, I'll give you everything I have the good the bad." Ok this is getting easier she thought.

Holy shit she's fricking good. Chris thought, Haley's singing took his breath away and that was a hard task with Chris Keller.

Haley finished her song and clenched onto her purse once again, causing her knuckles to turn white.

"Well Haley James, Chris Keller will defiantly work with you, I can't believe I'm saying this to someone, but you have an AMAZING voice."

"Oh my god thank you! A duet will sound awesome."

"I got to go, time for school, bye Chris."

"No kiss for this?" Chris whined.

"NO chance." Haley replied.

And with that Haley ran off to school.


	5. The Fiery Passion

**Once again I know I haven't updated in a while but I was out of town, so I didn't get a chance. I really don't mean to push but I need reviews, otherwise there's no point in continuing. **

**Chapter 5: The Fiery Passion**

"Brooke, BROOKE!" Haley screamed, running after Brooke.

Suddenly she stopped, causing Haley to run right into her.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you, so what do you need me for?"

"Ok, remember Chris from that assembly thing?"

"Uh yeah."

"Well I did something…"

"Did you run him over or push him off a cliff?" Brooke yelled enthusiastically.

"Well no, didn't think about that but anyway, for the talent show I asked him to perform with me."

"Haley, now I'm going to have to deal with him longer." Brooke whined sarcastically. "But is Nathan okay with that…I don't think there uh the best of friends."

"Actually Nathan's just fine with it, which kind of surprised me to."

"Oh my god, how the world is changing." With that the girls burst out laughing and ran to class.

After school Lucas was driving home with Brooke.

"Hey have you been taking my advice about checking to make sure your not, you know uh pregnant? Lucas asked, somewhat out of the blue.

"Lucas it's too early to know, but as soon as I find out, you know I'll tell you."

Brooke stared out the window looking at the trees that ran along the quiet road. She saw a mom walking with her 2 year old. The woman only looked about 20. That won't be me in 3 years Brooke tried to convince herself, but at that point she wasn't so sure.

Haley walked along and arrived at her and Nathan's apartment. Jingling with her keys she found the right one, put it in the lock and finally stepped inside. Nathan wasn't home yet, so the house was quiet. Suddenly the phone rang, and Haley ran to get it.

"Hello."

"Hi Haley, its Chris."

"How did you get my phone number?" Haley asked. I never told him it, did I Haley wondered.

"Oh well there's these amazing things called phone books, you should buy yourself one."

"I already have one, Chris," here we go Haley thought.

"Well anyway I was thinking tomorrow after school we should start rehearsing we only have a couple weeks."

"Yeah, where?"

"How about my place," Chris suggested.

"Over my dead body."

"Fine, where do you suggest?"

"How about the recording studio in town," Haley suggested.

"Ok, tomorrow after your school lets out."

"Yeah see you then, bye"

"Bye."

Haley hung up and sat down on the big orange couch. And the fun begins, she thought sarcastically.

"How come I know that he's just going to make things difficult?" Haley said out loud.

About ten minutes later, Nathan walked in. Haley jumped up from the couch and threw the magazine on the floor and then ran to Nathan.

"Hey babe."

All of a sudden Haley felt a little wild. She grabbed Nathan's neck and began kissing him. She loved how there kisses always started out small and gentle, and lead to a fiery passion that she couldn't explain. Haley jumped up and wrapped her legs around Nathan and then he carried her in there bedroom, and closed the door. Nathan gently set Haley down on the bed and started kissing her neck. Haley couldn't help but shutter. Nathan slowly came back up to her lips. Haley helped him pull his shirt over his head, and he did the same for her. Haley then flipped around so that Nathan was lying on the bed and she sat on top of him, her legs each on one of his sides. She then leaned to down so her lips were on his chest. She started kissing him and slowly went up to his lips. There mouths fit perfectly together and there tongues moved around slowly. Haley was now lying on top of Nathan and he unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor. She loved the feeling of his bare skin against hers. He slipped her skirt down and threw that too. She unhooked his belt and slid his pants down throwing that on the floor. Soon all of there clothes were scattered throughout the room.

I can tell him later about meeting Chris, I don't want to ruin this moment, she thought.

"Nate, I love you," Haley said breathing heavily.

"I love you to Hales."


End file.
